Radio communication systems, such as a wireless data networks (e.g., Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), etc.), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One area of effort involves communicating using random access channels, which permits securing of network resources without prior negotiation for such resources.
The random access procedure is performed for the following five events (as detailed in 3GPP TS 36.300 v8.4.0, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety): (1) Initial access from RRC_IDLE (Radio Resource Control); (2) Initial access after radio link failure; (3) Handover requiring random access procedure; (4) Downlink (DL) data arrival during RRC_CONNECTED requiring random access procedure, e.g. when UL synchronization status is “non-synchronized”; and (5) UL data arrival during RRC_CONNECTED requiring random access procedure, e.g., when UL synchronization status is “non-synchronized” or there are no PUCCH resources for SR available.
Furthermore, the random access procedure takes two distinct forms: contention based (applicable to all five events), and non-contention based (applicable to only handover and DL data arrival).
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for providing efficient signaling, which can co-exist with already developed standards and protocols.